This invention relates to a clasping device for necklaces, bracelets and the like. More particularly, it relates to a clasping device for necklaces, bracelets and the like, and has at least two parts.
Clasping devices for necklaces, bracelets and the like of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. The known clamps or fasteners for application on necklaces, bracelets and the like are normally of a very simple construction and operation and only accomplish a single function. This is so because they are sized in such a way that they cannot be used as an adornment or pectoral pendant.